


Little blue bond

by emme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringe le dita fantasma della mano fantasma all’interno del guanto imbottito che indossa e guarda Brienne, il suo braccio destro, la sua mano destra, il suo capitano, il suo uomo di fiducia, la donna che lo ha raccolto da quel mucchietto di stracci, fango e sangue in cui si era tramutato e lo ha fatto tornare un essere umano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little blue bond

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**** Game of Thrones  
 **Titolo:** Little blue bond  
 **Personaggi:** Jaime Lannister/Brienne di Tarth  
 **Riassunto:** Stringe le dita fantasma della mano fantasma all’interno del guanto imbottito che indossa e guarda Brienne, il suo braccio destro, la sua  _mano_  destra, il suo capitano, il suo uomo di fiducia, la donna che lo ha raccolto da quel mucchietto di stracci, fango e sangue in cui si era tramutato e lo ha fatto tornare un essere umano.   
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word:** 1800 circa (W)  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, Romantico, Angst, Fluff  
 **Avvisi:**  What if?  
 **Note:**  La storia è stata scritta sul prompt del [P0rn Fest](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/masterlist.php):   _Brienne Di Tarth/Jaime Lannister, Brienne torna viva da uno scontro che sembrava essere mortale_ , ma alla fine il P0rn è davvero leggerissimissimo.  
 **Beta:** Nessuno, ergo segnalatemi gli errori che trovate e correggerò con gioia!

 

**Little blue bond**

_You protected me better than most._   
**Jaime Lannister**

Erano partiti in ventitré e fanno ritorno in sei. Cinque e mezzo, se contiamo il ragazzino che ha perso la gamba e la mano, e che solo forse riuscirà a tenersi la vita – il poco che ne resta, pensa Jaime.  
Stringe le dita fantasma della mano fantasma all’interno del guanto imbottito che indossa e guarda Brienne, il suo braccio destro, la sua  _mano_ destra, il suo capitano, il suo uomo di fiducia, la donna che lo ha raccolto da quel mucchietto di stracci, fango e sangue in cui si era tramutato e lo ha fatto tornare un essere umano. La guarda e registra le sue ferite, evita con attenzione il suo sguardo astioso e pieno di dolore: lei era stata contraria a quella missione sin dall’inizio, ma lui aveva fatto di testa propria, naturalmente, e gli ordini non si discutono, per Brienne. Non sempre, almeno.  
La guarda e reprime dentro di sé quel moto di violento sollievo, quell’improvviso, inopportuno impulso a farsi avanti e controllare che non ci sia niente di rotto in quella testa dura è mascolina che lo sta fissando con aperta disapprovazione.  
Da ventitré sono tornati in cinque e mezzo e Brienne, quella donna forte come il ferro battuto e ruvida come il cuoio dei suoi stivali, quella donna che ha incredibilmente preso il posto di Cersei, è viva. E Jaime non può fare a meno di ringraziare quei diciassette morti che le hanno permesso di tornare da lui.  
Dentro di sé, in un angolo buio della sua coscienza, è abbastanza sicuro di non poter vincere la guerra senza Brienne di Tarth al suo fianco.  
Dentro di sé, in un angolo buio della sua coscienza, sa per certo di non essere in grado di fare niente, senza Brienne di Tarth al suo fianco.  
Strano come le cose cambino, strano come la propria lealtà, i propri desideri, i propri tradimenti si pieghino di fronte all’incredibile esistenza di un altro essere umano.  
Jaime Lannister, che ha tradito la propria casata e quei figli che mai sono stati suoi, che ha abbandonato suo padre e sua sorella – la sua donna – che, per una volta nella sua vita ha scelto liberamente, da solo, senza imposizioni di alcun tipo se non la propria coscienza rinnovata, adesso combatte per la Regina al di là del mare. Colei che possiede tre draghi e che ha assoggettato l’Oriente, lei che, senza figli, è madre di milioni di persone: una Regina che non usa il fuoco per bruciare il proprio popolo, ma per scaldarlo.  
E Brienne, in tutto questo, rimane la sua mano destra, la spada che sa condurlo nella giusta direzione.  
Non ci sono cerimonie tra di loro, solo rapida efficienza: Brienne non accenna a volersi medicare prima di fargli rapporto e Jaime non insiste a tal proposito, non le solleva il lembo della tenda per farla entrare nei suoi alloggi, perché lei è il suo uomo di fiducia, non una donna con la corazza.  
I loro ruoli sono ben definiti, semplici e puliti, e nessuno arriverebbe mai a sospettare il coinvolgimento che entrambi tentano di limitare allo stretto necessario.   
A volte Jaime pensa che sia stato uno sbaglio superare quella linea, fare il passo che per lungo tempo si è impedito di fare. Sa che Brienne non si merita niente del genere, quell’affetto spezzato che è in grado di concederle, che è in gran misura fatto di gratitudine e che niente ha a che vedere con i sentimenti che un tempo provava per Cersei. Ma ad entrambi alla fine va bene così: sono troppo uguali e troppo diversi per sperare in qualcosa di meglio e, forse, concedersi l’uno all’altra è davvero il meglio che possono sperare di possedere in questa vita.  
Lei si toglie l’armatura senza una parola. Ufficialmente è lì dentro per fare rapporto sulla missione – evidentemente fallita – ma ufficiosamente Jaime sa che l’unica cosa che otterrà da Brienne sarà uno sguardo accusatorio e un “te l’avevo detto” silenzioso. Non c’è niente da aggiungere, perché entrambi sapevano che il fallimento sarebbe stato inevitabile e che nonostante questo l’azione andava compiuta, così come aveva scritto Tyrion in uno dei dispacci che giungevano dalle coste rocciose al di là del mare.  
«Tieni» dice Jaime, porgendole una bacinella piena di acqua calda e un panno pulito.  
Brienne si deterge il sangue dal volto, portandosi via fango secco e sudore, e sotto quella maschera impastata tornano ad emergere i suoi lineamenti contratti e quegli occhi azzurri che spiccano come un raggio di luce improvviso, crudele gioco di madre natura che li ha posti – così tanto belli – su di un volto tanto poco aggraziato. Ma a Jaime piacciono, piacciono anche adesso che lasciano trasparire il dolore del fallimento e il senso di colpa di diciassette morti che pesano sulle spalle – le spalle di entrambi.  
Ma siamo in guerra, si dice Jaime, i morti sono inevitabili, le azioni suicide sono inevitabili, che uno di noi due alla fine non torni più dal campo di battaglia è inevitabile.  
Non oggi, però, oggi Brienne è nella sua tenda, con nuovi lividi sulle spalle, ferite superficiali che non le creeranno problemi e le braccia tremanti per aver usato troppo a lungo la spada.  
Jaime si avvicina e l’aiuta a slacciarsi l’armatura. Ricorda un tempo in cui era lei a doverlo aiutare perché la mano sinistra gli impediva di compiere anche le azioni più semplici, ricorda un tempo in cui lei non si faceva nemmeno toccare, se non durante i combattimenti corpo a corpo o i duri allenamenti che proseguivano per ore e ore, anche sotto la pioggia incessante o il sole cocente di mezzogiorno, nei pochi giorni in cui l’inverno sembrava un sogno lontano.  
Ricorda un tempo in cui se pensava a lei come ad una donna scoppiava a ridere e spostava la sua mente sui capelli setosi e brillanti di Cersei e adesso un po’ sorride, mentre posa la ferraglia sporca di terra sul tavolo, perché già a quel tempo non riusciva a fare a meno di paragonarle, quelle due donne, lui che mai aveva paragonato un’altra donna a Cersei, lui, per il quale Cersei era l’unico essere di sesso femminile degno di essere guardato, di essere anche solo  _pensato_.  
E adesso eccolo lì, in piedi, fermo dietro alle spalle mascoline di Brienne, con una mano di Brienne che si stringe attorno alle sue dita, con la bocca premuta sulla tempia di Brienne, ad ascoltare il suo respiro tranquillo, un respiro che ogni giorno rischia di non sentire più.  
Brienne volta piano la testa e Jaime ricorda quanto è stata dura vincere le sue reticenze, le sue paure, abbattere quella muraglia che era diventata più possente di qualsiasi armatura, e abbattere anche la propria, di muraglie, quella fatta di Cersei, Cersei e solo Cersei.  
Non sono due persone facili, non sono due persone che si donano all’altro senza pensare al peggiore dei tradimenti, alla più stupida delle scelte, ma alla fine hanno ceduto entrambi, desiderandosi e cercando in tutti i modi di non abbandonarsi a quel desiderio sciocco, forse infantile.  
La bocca di Brienne è fatta di labbra sottili e denti piccoli e una lingua timida, che non chiede mai niente e si abbandona con delicatezza ai desideri di Jaime. Era stato strano, all’inizio, abituato com’era alle pretese di Cersei, ai suoi morsi possessivi e alle sue mani che sembravano volerlo fondere con la propria carne.  
In Brienne non c’era niente di tutto questo, con Brienne ogni volta sembrava di deflorare una ragazzina inesperta, ogni volta Jaime riusciva a scoprire nuovi lembi di pelle liscia, non intaccata dalle cicatrici delle mille battaglie, ogni volta le sfiorava con le dita dell’unica mano superstite, con le labbra e  la punta della lingua.   
Lei chiudeva gli occhi e sospirava. Non aveva mai emesso niente di più che un sospiro, mai aveva gridato, come a volte Cersei si concedeva di fare, mai aveva pronunciato il suo nome, mai l’aveva guardato negli occhi.  
Jaime invece la guardava sempre, sotto la luce di poche candele o con il sole che filtrava attraverso il tessuto della tenda da campo, guardava quel corpo mascolino in cui un tempo aveva desiderato affondare la spada e veder scorrere il sangue sulla nuda terra, guardava quelle membra fatte di lividi e cicatrici e pelle bianca macchiata di sole, e si chiedeva come una donna così concretamente brutta riuscisse a produrre così tanta bellezza solo con quel sospiro che si infrangeva sulla sua pelle come un alito di vento caldo del sud.  
Si inoltrava e si perdeva dentro di lei con infinita cura, lui, maestro delle sveltine portate a termine alle spalle di Robert Baratheon, la amava con gentilezza perché entrambi ne avevano bisogno. Adesso che non c’era nessuno che poteva accusarlo di tradimento e di perversione perché accoglieva nel suo letto la donna che voleva, si prendeva tutto il tempo che desiderava dedicarle, preparandola senza inutili frenesie di passioni troppo violente, scivolando in lei senza paura, senza vergogna, senza dolore.  
Brienne si copriva il volto con un braccio, gli nascondeva lo sguardo, più nudo ancora di quel corpo sotto di lui, gli concedeva le labbra, i seni acerbi da ragazzina, il sesso violato solo e soltanto da lui, ma i suoi occhi troppo espressivi gli rimanevano nascosti, troppo preziosi perché Jaime se la sentisse di reclamarli per sé.  
E adesso, seduta sulla sua sedia da campo, lo bacia tirando indietro la testa ed esponendogli il collo, e gli affonda le mani tra i capelli tirandolo un poco verso il basso – a volte lo fa, a volte non ha paura di toccarlo – e Jaime la asseconda, ruota attorno alla sedia fino a trovarsi di nuovo davanti a lei, le bocche che si sfiorano a malapena e gli occhi chiusi, serrati di Brienne. Si inginocchia, allora, con uno scatto che la lascia perplessa – questo lo può vedere –, e le posa la testa sul grembo. Non sono sottane di velluto, ma ruvidi pantaloni da uomo, quelli che accolgono il suo volto macchiato dalla barba di tre giorni, non sono mani affusolate e curate quelle che si posano tra i suoi capelli, ma forti mani di soldato che gli sfiorano il collo nel più delicato dei tocchi.  
Non la prende in braccio per condurla verso il suo giaciglio, perché Brienne non è una fanciulla. Non l’aiuta a slacciarsi il corsetto, perché Brienne non ne ha mai indossato uno. Non le dice niente di romantico, perché per Brienne contano le azioni e non le parole.  
E mentre si unisce a lei, con il lento montare della marea e quel sospiro che attende come se ne andasse della propria vita, Jaime spera che questa volta Brienne gli conceda di guardarla negli occhi, che gli permetta di cancellare per sempre il verde asettico dello sguardo di Cersei, che si conceda completamente, che si fidi di lui ancora una volta, perché potrebbe benissimo essere l’ultima.

 

 

**Note finali:**  il titolo può essere tradotto semplicemente con “piccolo legame triste”, ma ho voluto fare riferimento anche al blu degli occhi di Brienne. Sì, sono molto romantica quando si parla di questi due.


End file.
